


А он нечаянно нагрянет, когда его совсем не ждёшь...

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Stiles Takes Care Of The Pack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Дерек опять появился на тренировке и пялился на Стайлза.





	А он нечаянно нагрянет, когда его совсем не ждёшь...

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Gelich  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Они уже заканчивали тренировку, когда Стайлз почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Быстро обернувшись и почти полоумно принявшись сканировать окружающее пространство на предмет опасных личностей, Стайлз заметил за трибунами очень знакомую фигуру в чёрном.

— Здесь Дерек, — Скотт возник за спиной Стайлза так неожиданно, что тот подпрыгнул на месте.

— Я уже понял, — недовольно отозвался он, стараясь как можно незаметнее попялиться в сторону Дерека, встав так, чтобы Скотт оказался к Дереку спиной, а сам Стайлз — лицом.

— Как думаешь, он снова пришёл вербовать меня в свою стаю? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался Скотт, задумчиво почесав затылок. Стайлз закатил глаза, показывая своё отношение к опасениям друга.

— Вряд ли, потому что прошло уже больше недели после того, как он обратил своих новеньких бет. Ты ему больше не нужен.

— Тогда зачем же Дерек здесь появился? — Скотт был в недоумении, а Стайлз тем временем едва сдерживался от того, чтобы закусить губу.

Неужели Дерек всё же заметил его неуклюжие попытки подката? Или же он пришёл только для того, чтобы отчитать Стайлза за его несвоевременное вмешательство в дела стаи? Стайлз ведь нехило подпортил репутацию Дерека, показав Эрике парочку фотографий, компрометирующих Дерека и совершенно не предназначенных для чужих глаз. Но это было таким сущим пустячком, что альфа всея Бикон Хиллз не стал бы тратить на это своё драгоценное время.

Заинтригованный, Стайлз раздумывал, как же аккуратно слинять от Скотта и поговорить с Дереком наедине.

Вопрос решился сам собой, когда Айзек подошёл к ним и, извинившись перед Стайлзом одним кивком головы, увёл Скотта куда-то вбок. Быть может, это устроил Дерек, быть может — простое стечение обстоятельств, но Стайлз был этому рад.

Неспешно бросив клюшку для лакросса на траву, он лёгким бегом направился к Дереку, якобы решив пробежаться в самом конце тренировки.

Дерек его ждал, причём делал это в своей обычной манере — скучающе, небрежно, будто бы это Стайлз позвал его, чтобы поговорить о чём-то.

— Итак? — Стайлз начал первым, потому что сомневался, что Айзек сможет занять Скотта на достаточно долгое время и тот не прибежит выяснять отношения к Дереку.

— Это правда? — спросил он своим обычным суровым и строгим тоном. Стайлз поджал губы, придумывая в голове достойные аргументы.

— Сразу скажи, о чём ты, чтобы я не начал оправдываться не по теме.

Дерек сделал крошечный шаг к Стайлзу, что жутко насторожило последнего.

— Я говорю про Эрику. Ты действительно помог ей? — Стайлза немного бесила эта скупость на детали, так что он не сдержал обречённого вздоха.

— Если ты о тех посиделках, что мы устроили на прошлых выходных, то… — Стайлз слегка замялся, не понимая, почему это заслужило столь пристальное внимание Дерека.

— Ты вытащил её из депрессии и подсказал, как жить в новом мире, — всего на одно мгновение Стайлзу показалось, что Дерек говорит с мягкой ноткой грусти в голосе, будто бы он благодарен Стайлзу, но немного корит себя за то, что сам не оказал помощь и поддержку своей бете.

— Не думаю, что я совершил нечто настолько глобальное, — усмехнулся Стайлз, но, увидев взгляд Дерека, тут же перестал улыбаться. — Я же только сказал, что одеваться как шлюха — не круто.

Дерек сделал ещё один шаг к Стайлзу. Одним быстрым движением он придвинулся совсем вплотную и — это было самое невероятное — чмокнул Стайлза в щёку. Чмокнул. В щёку. Стайлза.

Затем, как ни в чём не бывало, не смотря на изумлённо вытянутое лицо Стайлза, Дерек чуть приподнял кончики губ в намёке на улыбку.

— Спасибо, хоть ты даже и не в стае, — тихо проговорил он, будто бы эти слова дались ему особенно тяжело.

После Дерек развернулся на пятках и ушёл в лес, оставив растерянного Стайлза за трибунами неверяще дотрагиваться до щеки и щипать себя, в попытках проснуться ото сна.

На пятом щипке Стайлз, наконец, убедился, что это не сон. В последний раз коснувшись щеки, он усмехнулся. Что ж, отлично, кажется, теперь Скотту придётся всё же вступить в стаю Дерека. Чтобы, уже на постоянной основе, Стайлз мог оказывать поддержку оборотням и получать пускай неожиданную, но заслуженную и очень приятную награду от Дерека.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
